shining red knight from another planet
by pekoponian
Summary: as you may have geussed giroro is the kight, natsumi is the damssel in distress, and the villain is none other than saburo gironatsu
1. Chapter 1

Shining knight from another planet;

Ch.1 just call

**disclaimer: i do NOT own keroro gunso or sgt frog**

Today was just another day to any regular Pekoponian that lived in Tokyo. But he wasn't a Pekoponian, he was a Keronian soldier. His name was Giroro, Corporal Giroro. He was sitting in his tent polishing a gun. Usually he would be sitting on his cinder block outside, but it was raining…HARD.

He wasn't polishing his gun just to polish it the truth was, his mind wasn't very clear. And when he polished his guns it always seemed to calm him down and let him think clearly.

And he was thinking about what he usually always thinks about. 'His' warrior princess and whether or not he should confess. Then after thinking for a while he finally decided.

"Yes! Today will be the day I finally confess!"

"Confess to what?" He heard a voice come from the unzipped flap of his tent. It was his warrior princess. He must not have noticed when she opened it while he was thinking.

"N-Natsumi! What are you doing?" He froze in place from Natsumi surprising him.

"Well there's a break in the weather, but it won't last long. So I came out here to have you come inside because I didn't want you to starve, after all you can't use your fire to cook in weather like this."

But of course being as stubborn as he was, he argued with her but in the end came in the house as she instructed. Good thing he did, because as soon as he closed the door behind him it started to rain even harder than before. And it wasn't going to stop at least until tomorrow.

"So when can I go back to my tent?" He asked folding his arms and turning away from her to hide a blush.

"When it stops raining and its nice enough to go outside. This isn't going to happen most likely till tomorrow." She estimated this (but it was still right).

"Damn, so I'm guessing that I am going to sleep on the couch huh?" he presumed, still looking away from her.

"Yep," she said playfully, walking to the window and looking at the rain outside.

"Jeez, Why did it rain so suddenly? It was sunny outside yesterday!"

"Well, it is the rainy season." His arms were still folded but since Natsumi had her back to him he could look in her direction without having to worry about his blushing.

"I know but it wasn't rainy all week, unlike every other year. Usually it rains all the time, so I thought it would be sunny today too." she said with a pouty-face.

He stopped blushing and unfolded his arms. "Why, did you have plans today?"

"Yeah, Saburo-senpai finally asked me out today!" she said turning around to face Giroro.

'Fuck' he thought to himself making sure he heard her right. He gathered himself and said "Good for you, I know how much you like him. So what are you going to do since you're stuck inside?" he had trouble saying good at the beginning because he knew Saburo was no good for her.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess I will find out when he gets here," she said, putting her index figure to her bottom lip as she wondered for a second.

"Okay have fun then…but know your boundaries!" he said pointing a finger.

"Jeez, Giroro don't worry so much!" she said playful yet kind of serious.

Giroro hated the idea of them together, and him being trapped in the same house when they're on their first date.

Giroro knew he was going to have to strain not to punch that pretty boy in his smug undeserving face! (That was my Giroro side talking.) Unless it was absolutely necessary. You never know, because he is the only person that can get along with Kururu. Just the thought of Kururu's name made Giroro shiver.

{You never can be too careful with Kururu}

"For once I agree with what you say."

{Finally for once someone actually listened, and agreed, and didn't yell at me!}

"That's good for you but, I still have my problem!"

{That's right. Your problem, not mine}

"Fine, bye"

"Talking to the Narrator?" Natsumi asked.

"Yep, He's being annoying again," he said slightly agitated.

"Figures," she wasn't surprised at all.

"Well, at least he's gone… for now anyways," the red space frog crossed his arms across his chest. This made Natsumi giggle a little bit,

"Jeez Giroro! Why do try to act so cool all the time?" she joked, which caught him off guard.

"Um… I... I don't know what you're talking about. Acting, I am cool." the madly blushing space frog said with a bead of sweet on his brow.

"Uuhh… Okay, tough guy, think whatever you want," she waved her hand sarcastically in the air.

"WA-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" he said with playfulish anger in his voice.

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything." she said franticly for fear of the room getting shot up. (Even though Giroro would never shoot at her.) But she didn't know that nor the reason behind it… It was love.

She was his love and she was the first and only person who was able to steal his heart. He dreamed a thousand times about how his confession would happen. And now it was a thousand and one but his day dream was cut short by a door bell chime. His heart sank at the sound for he knew who it was. He watched as his love went to open the door.

"That must be Saburo-senpai!"

'Damn, where will I go while this all happens?' The space frog thought looking around desperately.

"Saburo-senpai konichiwa please come in!" Natsumi said eyes sparkling. Face lit up with red.

"Hey, Natsumi-san." The silver haired boy said to Natsumi walking into the house.

"Hey can you excuse me for a sec?" the girl asked realizing something.

"Huh… Oh, sure" the boy said, his eyes traveling back up to make eye contact, then when she turned and started walking, his eyes traveling farther down this time. (Hey, no one ever said that Kururu's pervyness never rubbed off onto Saburo.) Even though while Giroro was freaking out, he noticed Saburo doing this but he just tried harder to find a spot where he could go while they had their date, because Giroro didn't want Natsumi to kill him for beating the hell out of Saburo.

The reddish pink-haired girl walked up to the desperate little frog creature and knelt down next to him, coming very close to his face. By now he wasn't really red anymore, he was pretty much hot pink. He froze in place.

"N-N-Natsumi w-what a-are you doing?" he said his face still as hot as a burning stove top.

"I need to ask you for a favor," she whispered in his ear

"W-What I-is it?" he asked, still blushing like hell and stuttering like he always did in these situations.

"I need you to stand guard for me," she said with a serious face. He looked at her as confused as ever.

Giroro was still confused. "Huh? For what?"

"I need you to make sure the stupid frog or anyone else doesn't interrupt."

"Oh… Okay you have my soldier's word!" He saluted gratefully, because this meant that if that pretty-boy-perv-bastard tried anything he could mess up his pretty face!

So he was happy about being able to protect Natsumi, though he was furious at the thought of Saburo and Natsumi together. In fact, it almost made him vomit. But that thought just made him more protective of Natsumi.

{How can you be more protective when you already are so protective?}

'Get out of my head!' He spoke through his mind since the narrator was already listening to his thoughts. So the Narrator just listened to him and stopped talking… Which was a first? But there's a first time for everything!

Giroro looked into Natsumi's eyes with a grateful smile on his face and then said to her calmly,

"Natsumi, if you need something just say so and I will be there."

Natsumi returned a confused stare, head tipped to one side, one eye brow higher than the other.

"Uhh… Okay… I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2. A stupid movie

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Keroro gunso or sgt frog

Saburo's head jolted back up to make it seem as though he wasn't looking in her direction, let alone at her features. It worked to deceive who he was looking at, but not everyone was deceived.

Because Giroro saw this… again. It just made his job to protect Natsumi more serious… not that he wasn't taking it serious. He just burned with more determination (The signature flame in the background).

Natsumi walked back to Saburo to continue their date.

"So, since we're stuck inside what do you want to do?" The curious girl asked

"Well I thought we could watch a movie." The pretty boy said straining a little bit to keep eye contact (Giroro noticed his struggle).

"Oh, did you bring a movie with you?" She sighed a little relieved.

"Yep, I wanted to watch my favorite movie with you." The excited boy pulled a DVD case out of nowhere. The picture was a car tire sitting upright in the middle of the desert.

"Okay what movie is it?" she was clearly confused by the picture of the tire.

"Oh it's a foreign movie called rubber, also it only subtitled in Japanese, hope that's alright with you. He smiled an innocent smile (Giroro still watching his every move and listening to every word).

"Oh it's okay just put in the DVD player I'll go make some popcorn."

"Cool, whatever." And of course his eyes went straight right back down as she turned around and headed to the kitchen. He stared until she was out of sight then turned back and put the disk into the DVD player. Then turned back and sat on the couch to wait for Natsumi to come back with the popcorn. Then he was confronted by a really ticked off frog who was about to give Mr. Pretty boy a piece of his mind.

"Hey what's up Giroro?" He smiled innocently

"Don't give me that shit!" he said with no mercy and A LOT of anger in his voice.

"Huh, what are you talking about corporal?" He asked obviously not giving up his innocent act up any time soon.

"Quit acting so innocent I know what you're up to."

"Oh really, what is that then?" finally giving up his innocent act.

"You don't care about Natsumi at all. All you care about is her body. You don't respect or care for her at all!" The pissed Keronian said

"Hahaha you may be right, but it doesn't matter you can't do anything to me because you don't want Natsumi to hate you."

"That may be true but Natsumi's welfare is worth anything even our friendship, and if you lay a hand on her…you're dead! I will only warn you once, if you do something bad to Natsumi the only way you're leaving this house is it a body bag."

"Ooh scary… oh do I hear footsteps? You better calm down cor-por-al."

Giroro went back to where he was before where he could watch his every move and listen to every word with his demon ears. Nothing was going to happen without him knowing. Plus he could still do what Natsumi requested while still protecting his warrior princess, like always.

Natsumi shortly returned with an extra large bowl of popcorn, she set the bowl on the table and sat next to Saburo.

"Sorry for the wait Saburo-senpai."

"It's cool Natsumi-san, let's just sit back relax and watch the movie." He started up the innocent act again.

Giroro always knew that he would never change. He knew he would always be a smug ungrateful pretty boy. But if he ever did anything to Natsumi, that would be the end of him. Unless Saburo ruined his chance with Natsumi all by himself. Natsumi and Giroro sat there dumbstruck staring at the TV screen then to Saburo then the TV screen and back to Saburo and back. Both of their faces just said

'What the hell?'

After a moment Giroro was sitting there laughing about how Saburo just ruined his OWN perfect guy image Natsumi had for him. Giroro had tears in his eyes just trying to hold back the laughter.

"Uhh…Saburo-senpai, why do you like this movie so much?" she still had a stupid look on her face.

"Can't you tell, It's BRILLIANT!" he exclaimed his eyes sparkling. He didn't know he just ruined his reputation.

The movie shortly ended after that. Natsumi still had the same expression then was relieved that it was FINALLY over. Once the movie was over Saburo stood up and stretched out his arms. He then went and put the movie back in the case.

"Well I better get going then."

Natsumi instantly stood up and went to the door "Okay see you later." She was so happy that the movie was over and Saburo was finally leaving. But when he was headed to the door Natsumi noticed that he wasn't holding his DVD case. What was he doing?

"Saburo-senpai you forgot your- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINKYOUR DOING!" she screamed Saburo had used his reality pen to tie her up and then he tackled her and started fondling her all she could do was squirm and yell.

"GIRORO I NEED YOUR HELP HERE!" she yelled and in moments he was there Saburo did try to keep him away with a late defense of surrounding him with a single row of sea cucumbers.(told you Kururu rubbed off on him)Giroro just simply jumped over them.(the genius part never rubbed off on him though)

"Did I not tell you that if you did anything to her the only way you were leaving this house was in a BODY BAG?" He yelled at the silver haired pedo bear

"Giroro thank goodness your still here! Can you get this creep off of me?" she felt relieved

"Try and stop Me." the now flying frog reassured his beloved

"Oh how do you suppo-"Saburo wasn't allowed to finish that sentence for he was already flying out the door and landed on the street unconscious filling the gutter that was already full of water with blood.

"Giroro why did you kill him without letting me have a turn?"She asked jokingly…I think

"He isn't dead he will be fine he might not look the EXACT same but he will be fine" Giroro said untying his warrior princess. Once Natsumi was untied she went and grabbed the DVD case he left behind and walked back to the open door.

"Oh don't forget your stupid movie either so you won't have a reason to come back!" she then threw the case like a discus and hit Saburo square in the nose causing him to (a) have one more injury and (b) roll into the middle of the street where someone would find him…Maybe

(Nope!)

They closed the door and went back into the living room. Natsumi flopped onto the couch with Giroro close behind her. He climbed onto the couch and sat next to her they both sat there for a minute to calm down.


End file.
